Ultharon the Mighty
"See this as an honor. You will be the first Shinigami to face a Gran Vasto Lorde in three thousand years, and if luck shines on my path, you won't be the last." ''-Ultharon to Soifon, before the two engage in battle. Ultharon the Mighty is a Gran Vasto Lorde, a hollow born with an unusually high spiritual pressure. Older than both Yamamoto and the Central 46, and said to hold power equal to that of the top three former espada, he had once attempted to invade Soul Society nearly two-thousand years ago, but failed and was sealed away by one of the surviving captains of that era. He is the central antagonist of the Wrath of the Archdemon arc and the Wrath of the Archdemon arc preview, either of which have yet to be published. The events and quotes depicted in the following are part of the WotA preview. Appearance ''"I can't get the eyes out of my head, god those eyes....." ''- Soifon, in the infirmary after her defeat by the hands of Ultharon. Ultharon is a monstrous humanoid shaped hollow with a muscular build, along with dark skin that is covered with bone like armor pieces. He has the traditional yellow hollow eyes not only on his head, but on his chest and shoulder plates as well. He has a long black tail, the end of which he often morphs into a razor sharp blade. He is also very tall, standing nearly a foot higher than Sajin. When fighting, Ultharon often sprouts a pair of bat-like wings that grant him high speed flight. Personality ''"I swear, she did everything she could to protect your mother from harm. I was merciful back then, I let your mother escape with her life. As for your grandmother, well, her skull made an excellent trophy." -Ultharon, joking about murdering Soifon's grandmother. Ultharon is crazed, murderous, and determined to succeed. He is very casual about fighting, and takes his time when killing an opponent. He also employs various psychological warfare techniques, such as joking about mudering Soifons grand-mother, which angers Soifon and causes her to attack Ultharon in a rage. Despite this, he is considered a hero amoung hollows, as many of them are drawn to his tomb when the last of the six seals on said tomb prepares to break. {C {C He is not below showing respect in battle however. For instance, he always addresses Soifon as 'Captain', rather than Soul Reaper during their fight. His attitude is also shown when he defeats Soifon. After pinning her to a wall, Ultharon fires a Cero at her in an attempt to finish the young captain. At the last minute, Soifon puts all of her remaining energy into a Shunko energy shield. She survives the impact and falls to the ground back-first. Ultharon then applauds her prowess in battle and tells her that he will give her a death "worthy of kings". History "Commander, could the legends be true? Is it really Ultharon the Mighty?" "Legends don't destroy entire cities." Toshiro to Yamamoto, who is answered by Soifon. Unlike normal hollows, a Gran Vasto Lorde does not consume other hollows to grow in power. They are actually born with high spiritual pressures, which are usually comparable to that of a captain's. Whether this is due to genetic abnormalities or just natural selection is unknown. Many hollows revere Gran Vasto Lordes as gods and serve them very diligently. Ultharon was a stillborn infant, born to a woman from an unknown kingdom some four-thousand years ago. She died giving birth to him, but he was already dead before he even emerged. Since Ultharon was stillborn, his mothers regrets of not being able to live to raise her child, and believing that she had caused his death, actually became Ultharon's regrets as well, thus causing him to become a hollow. When he arrived in Hueco Mundo, his crying shattered one of it's buildings. One thousand years later, the hollow, calling himself "Ultharon" had grown so powerful that even Baraggan Louisenbairn grew fearful of him. He tracked Ultharon down and attempted to kill him, but Ultharon was stronger and he easily dispatched the King of Hueco Mundo, swiping him accross the face with his tail, giving him the scar on the right side of his head. Ultharon convinces Baraggan's army to join him as he was preparing to invade Soul Society. They agree, and follow him into a great invasion of the Seireitei. The Gotei 13 at that time raced to stop him and a great war emerged. The exact details of the invasion are unknown as are Ultharon's reason for starting the invasion in the first place. He was somehow sealed away by one of the only surviving captains who used a special sealing spell on the behemoth known as Ultharon. The Soul Reapers originally thought that Ultharon was a demon due to his odd appearance, and his power was far greater than any other hollow that they had encountered. It took a while after the great invasion for the Soul Reapers to realize that Ultharon was actually a very powerful hollow, too powerful to be a regular Vasto Lorde. The 12th division named Ultharon's species of hollow a Gran Vasto Lorde, often nicknamed "the Archdemon". Wrath of the Archdemon arc When he is awakened by Gravich, his right hand man, Ultharon unleashes his spiritual pressure with a mighty roar. The energy emitted by the outburst was so fierce, that it could be felt even in Soul Society. Momo at first thinks that it's an earthquake to which Mayrui states should be impossible. The power also effected the human world. All of the windows in Kakura High School were shattered (as well as the ones in other buildings) and there were several car crashes. It even sent Gravich, a Vasto Lorde, flying and killed numerous other hollows who were in Ultharon's vicinity. The roar emitted from the Gran Vasto Lorde had a strange effect on Nel Tu, who happened to be a pretty descent distance from Ultharon. She immediatley changes into her adult form and classifies Ultharon as a threat. Powers and Abilities "It doesn't matter how many troopers you bring, once my eyes lay upon yours, the battle is as good as over." -''Ultharon '''Unearthly Spiritual Pressure:' The most startling aspect of Ultharon is his unusually high spiritual pressure, which is high enough to make Omaeda nearly collapse. When he is awakened in Hueco Mundo, the energy from his outburst could be felt all the way from both Soul Society and the human world, causing several strange explosions around the earth, and causing an earthquake within Soul Society, as well as killing the dozens of hollows within his vicinity. Soifon remarks that fighting Ultharon is like fighting a Captain-Commander. Enhanced Strength: '''Ultharon is shown to be capable of amazing feats of strength, such as effortlessly lifting Omaeda nearly 4 feet from the ground. He also throws Soifon into a building with enough force to make it collapse. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat: '''As a hollow, Ultharon relies mainly on hand to hand combat to defeat his foes. He kills all 24 of the Omnisukido Corps militia troopers with just his hands, as well as breaking through Soifon's ''Shunko'' with one punch. '''Memory reading: '''Ultharon has the unique ability to watch the memories of deceased hollows. He used this to watch Ulquiorra's battle with Hollow Ichigo. '''Eraser Cero: '''Ultharon used this in response to being hit by Soifon's '''Jakuhō Raikōben. Soifon describes it's power as being nearly twice as strong as a Gran Rey Cero. His eyes change from their normal yellow shade to a light Cyan. He then charges a violet sphere of energy covered in lightning out of the blades on his shoulders, and then discharges the projectile in the form of a ball, making a deep electric pulsing sound as it moves. The resulting explosion could be heard even in Soul Society. Although she managed to barely avoid the blast, Soifon was immensley shaken by the hellfire's impact. Enhanced Durability: '''Ultharon's durability is utterly astounding. During his fight with Soifon, he took a blow from her '''Shunkō energy blast up close and appeared unharmed. Later on in the battle, Soifon resorts to using her Jakuhō Raikōben on the hollow. The missle successfully connects with Ultharon and he could be heard roaring in pain from the impact. However, he emerges from the explosion with only a missing left arm, a shortened tail, and a few missing pieces of his bone armor. All of which he manages to regenerate, though the process appeared to be painful. Advanced Sonído: Ultharon's Sonído is shown to be far more advanced than any other hollow, being able to use it to get from Hueco Mundo to Soul Society in nearly a second. He also uses it to completley outclass Soifon and her Flash Step technique. Enhanced senses: '''Ultharon's senses are supposidly at the peak of any hollow's capability. When Soifon uses the '''Flash Step technique in order to get close to him, Ultharon apparentley knew where she would appear and backhanded her across the face. Telekinesis: '''Ultharon can lift things such as boulders with his mind. He demonstrates this when he lifts Soifon out from under the rubble after throwing her into a building. Equipment '''Soberana Absoluta (Spanish: Absolute Sovereign): Ultharon says that before the Great Schism, Hueco Mundo was once a bustling kingdom that put both Soul Society and Babylon to shame. It was during this time that Hueco Mundo was ruled by a lone sovereign who wielded the Soberana Absoluta, a sword crafted by another Gran Vasto Lorde named Paragus the Wise. At the time, Soberana Absoluta was a symbol of power and it was passed on from king to king. It is said that the forging of the blade shook the very foundations of the earth. Ultharon states that when the Great Schism occured and the current King of Hueco Mundo was assassinated, Paragus used Soberana Absoluta to quell the war in it's later stages. But then the Soul Reapers intervened and reduced Hueco Mundo to the wasteland that it is now. Paragus lost his life in the battle, but not before giving Soberana Absoluta to a younger Ultharon, who was his apprentice. Ultharon used the blade in his invasion of Soul Society a few hundred years later and lost it when he was sealed away. He has now acquired the legendary sword and is once again using it for his vengeful genocide of Soul Society. {C Dark Spear: 'Ultharon also uses a long, black serated spear to batte his foes. It appears to form out of dust when he summons it. He also uses the same spear to pin Omaeda to a wall to keep him from interupting his battle with Soifon. '''Sword Tail: '''Ultharon often morphs the end of his two pronged tail into a razor-sharp blade. True Form Unbeknowest to both the Soul Reapers and his Hollow servants, the form Ultharon is seen in when he is awakened is not his true appearance, but rather a sort of "cocoon" that he had obtained after being sealed away for so long. He states that the Hogyoku shard is the only object powerful enough to bring him back to his true and terrible form. Once he had obtained both Soberana Absoluta and the Hogyoku shard, Ultharon underwent a drastic transformation. His wings now remain sprouted and he grows somewhat taller. His eyes change from yellow to a strange violet color. He takes on a set of demonic armor and his face becomes somewhat more humane as well as losing his tail. He grows a Vizord like mask on his face and now wears a violet garb around his waist that extends down to his ankles. He refers to this form as the "Absolute Sovereign of Hueco Mundo". One must note however, that Ultharon did not merge with the hogyoku as Aizen did. Ultharon simply used its power to restore his former strength and appearance Though his power is supposidly the same as Aizens fourth form, it is still up to debate. *'Otherworldy Spiritual Pressure: 'In this form, Ultharon's spiritual pressure reaches that of one that dwarfs that of any captain in the Gotei 13. Even Yamamoto states that he would have to resort to bankai to defeat him at this rate. Several officer ranked Soul reapers that were within a few feet of his vicinity collapsed to pain. Equipment: *'Soberana Absoluta: '''Ultharon still uses the powerful sword to his advantage while in this form. It's appearance has changed drastically however. Instead of being a claymore, Soberana Absoluta takes the appearance of a large serated spear. Relationships The Arrancars Ultharon holds a very antagonistic view of Arrancars. He refers to them as abominations who have betrayed their purpose in the pursuit of power. This is shown when he fights Nel Tu, who had come to fight Ultharon due to believing that he was an immediate threat. He ruthlessly beats her and throws her into a building, leaving her for dead. Gravich Ultharon is somewhat kind to his right hand man. When Gravich bows to Ultharon, the alleged "True King of Hueco Mundo" calls Gravich his loyal servant and thanks him for releasing him. Trivia *According to '''Blankslate, Ultharon's unofficial theme is "Xaxas" from the World of Warcraft Cataclysm Soundtrack. *'Blankslate '''likes to compare Ultharon to Megatron from the Transformers film trilogy, respectivley. Quotes *(To Nel Tu) ''"You and your kind are abominations! You have betrayed your true desires and responsibilities to have power. Power that is born from Soul Reapers!" *(To Omaeda) "Don't lose your will to fight so quickly lieutenant. Fear itself will kill you more quickly than the thing that you fear most. *(To Soifon) "Me? A monster? HAH! I am considered a god amoungst hollows. The Prince of Darkness trembled in my wake. The previous Gotei 13 were crushed beneath my feet. King Barragarn bowed before my power like the real coward he is. Even Sosuke Aizen hoped to avoid me when he usurped MY throne. No dear captain, I am no monster, I am Ultharon the Mighty! *(To Soifon after defeating her) "Your efforts to kill me have earned you my respect Captain. For that, I will give you a death worthy of kings."